That Doctor Changed My Life
by TheDoctorandRoseLove
Summary: Esme met Carlisle At Sixteen, what happens when she meets him again? But this time she is with Charles. And he helps her leave Charles...Pre-Esme's Transformation.


That Doctor Changed My Life…

**Bit of a Twist in this story; She meets Carlisle again – before she jumped off the cliff…and Charles is still around – Little snippet of something that could've happened…**

When she was a mere sixteen years old, she met _him_; Doctor C. Cullen. She did though, wonder what the C stood for, something unique she put it down too; he was unique in any way possible. A doctor, she couldn't easily forget about. He was a handsome man, blond hair, butterscotch eyes; unusual. He was very pale, and very cold. She pulled out the handkerchief he had given her at the hospital.

Since she was married now she tried hard not to think about this wonderful Doctor she had met, nearing a decade ago. But her marriage wasn't perfect. It was far from perfect; he beat her, abused her, sexually and mentally destroying the kind heart she thought she had. Why did she marry a man who beat her senseless? Why did her parents not believe her pleas that she needs to leave?

Charles beat her so bad; he had to take her to Ashland Hospital. Esme sat with Charles who seemed a bit restless about the fact that they were in a hospital; not that he had hurt his wife. She was hoping, maybe, that her doctor would be here; but she probably knew he wouldn't be here. Chances were low.

A nurse came and told her the Doctor was ready for her, and lead her into the room, "The doctor is just getting supplies; we've told him you're injuries were extensive. Did someone hurt you?"

Charles interjected, "A war fellow, had a psychotic episode, and attacked my dear wife. I was horrified at the thought that he could do such a thing to my brilliant wife."

Esme heard the sneer sarcasm roll off his tongue as he easily lied, "Yes, such a sad thing."

The nurse nodded, "I shall inform the Doctor of what happened."

Charles nodded and watched her go, "You know it's better to lie."

"So it doesn't ruin your prestigious reputation as a fine gentleman?" sneered Esme. She was preparing for the old bear doctor, who'd be ratty and tired.

They heard the fine light footsteps of two people approaching her door, the nurse walked in first as the other walked past the door. Esme didn't get enough time to look at the person behind the nurse who walked passed.

"The doctor shall be with you in a few, he has found fewer supplies than he originally thought," the nurse said.

"What is your name?" asked Esme.

"Oh! How very rude of me! I'm Mrs Merle Cotter," dearly apologized the nurse.

"What is the doctor's name?" asked Charles.

"He'll introduce himself when he gets here, he's a fully gentleman. He'd not go amiss as I did," blushed the nurse.

"You're blushing, is he courting you?" asked Charles to the semi elder lady.

"Oh! No, no, not at all. You see, he's far too young for me," spoke Nurse Cotter.

The Doctor entered with his head down, Esme gasped. Blond hair, was it the same.

"Nurse Cotter, would you be so kind to help me with this? So I can take a look at the patient as," he started to look at the notes to grab her name.

Charles told him, "Mrs Evenson."

The Doctor nodded, "Thank you, Mr Evenson. I am Doctor Cullen; I will look after your wife and make her better."

Esme's eyes widened, "Doctor C Cullen?"

Doctor Cullen looked up, a familiar face looking back at him, "Yes, that's me."

Esme half giggled, which alarmed the Doctor, "You treated me when I was sixteen, in Columbus."

"Nearing a decade ago, you remember me?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, though I have another last name now. I was Esme Platt-"she was cut off by the Doctor laughing at her.

"You fell out of the tree at your farm house, such a kind young lady you were," spoke the Doctor.

Charles looked, "Can you treat her or not? I have to get home."

The Doctor snapped his head towards the male, "Yes. Of course, I'm sorry."

Esme snorted, "Sorry he hates hospitals."

Charles glared at Esme a glare that didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor, and he then noticed Esme shrank in the bed, like a child scared of monsters.

"So what brings you to need my service again, Mrs Evenson," spoke the Doctor.

"A wounded war fellow psyched out on me, Doctor. Bashed me, it is so much pain," spoke Esme.

"Where are you hurting the most?" asked the Doctor.

"My right thigh at the moment," quivered Esme.

"May I take a look Mrs Evenson, I would hate to look if you dishonoured me not too," spoke the Doctor.

"Such a gentleman, yes, you can look," spoke Esme, "And please, Esme, like I had told you nine years ago."

The Doctor chuckled, "You are very kind, Esme. Just be still for a moment, again my hands might be cold."

"Well it is a bitter night Doctor Cullen," spoke Esme. She heard Charles sneer.

"Carlisle," spoke Doctor Cullen.

"Oh! That's your first name? I always thought it would have been unique," spoke Esme.

"Yes, Doctor Carlisle Cullen," spoke Carlisle, "Why unique?"

"Cause you are unique, well I always had thought you to be. You have the strangest coloured eyes, different than any before I have seen," spoke Esme.

"I, I suppose that makes it unique then," a hint of amusement in the Doctor's voice being prominent.

Esme chuckled, "You remembered me falling out of a tree?"

"Yes," spoke The Doctor.

"Why? I mean, it's fabulous you remembered me. But, it was such a long time ago?" asked Esme.

"I could ask you the exact same thing," spoke the Doctor pulling her dress back down after examining her, the Doctor was being very quiet on her injuries, "I remembered the bubbly young girl I had met, because you said something that makes many, many sense to me, I will never forget you saying you'd want the education of a princess and that you hope you going after that cat would not stop you."

"Well that cat did," snarled Esme.

"I had the idea that, the leg injury you sustained would have," breathed the Doctor.

"Why did you not say anything?" asked Esme.

"How could I break a young lady's dream?" asked the Doctor. He noticed Charles getting restless, so started to get to work on her other injuries. Which he realized had been pre-existing ones as well. Her body had to have been beaten and raped countless of times.

"Most other doctor's I've seen would have done so," spoke a quiet Esme.

"Well I am not any other doctor, I believe in a sense of hope would pull people through, not destroying their passion and dream," said the doctor, "Now, I must ask this. Have you been beaten before this time?"

Esme's eyes bulged, "No! Not at all, Doctor Cullen," spoke Esme, quick and flimsy.

He didn't believe her, "Oh, then have you fallen over before that made you bruise your thighs nearing your private area?"

Esme gasped, he knew something was going on. She looked slyly to Charles who was looking like he was going to explode.

"Nurse Cotter!" yelled the Doctor.

She rushed in, "Yes Doctor Cullen."

"Can you take her husband out of the room please," snapped the Doctor. Esme never heard a tone like this before.

"I am not leaving my wife!" snapped Charles. The Doctor span around.

"Yes, you are. You will wait outside until I have finished with my examination. You will not interrupt again," growled the Doctor. Charles tried to fight but the doctor won the fight.

"Thank you," whispered Esme.

He nodded, "I am not an idiot, Esme. It was your husband doing this to you, am I wrong?" asked the Doctor.

"It's him, it's always him…" blurted out Esme then covered her mouth.

"It's alright, you are scared. I will not hurt you," said the Doctor as he instinctively ran a finger down her cheek.

"I trust you, I always do," spoke Esme.

"Thank you, that is very gracious of you," spoke Carlisle.

"Where does Carlisle the name originate?" asked Esme.

"Err, Anglican times in London," spoke Carlisle.

"Were you born in London?" asked Esme.

"Yes," he spoke.

"You don't sound British," sighed Esme.

"Because I am foolishly trying to be American," spoke Carlisle in a thick English accent.

"Oh!" squealed Esme in joy a smile he had not seen on her appeared.

"A smile, about time," spoke Carlisle.

"I do not smile very often," whispered Esme.

"How long has he beaten you for?"

"We married in 1915, he started in 1916, before he went to war in 1917, and I had hoped he wouldn't return. I am a bad person, you shouldn't be so nice to me," spoke Esme, "I let him rape and abuse me, because I know if I leave him. No one will be with someone who has had married before."

"That is not love, love is supposed to be conscious loving and compassionate!" growled Carlisle Venom pooled in his mouth.

"I know it is, but who would marry me if I was married once?" asked Esme.

"Someone would! They have too!" muttered Carlisle. He was getting angry. "I could rip him to shreds."

Esme blinked, "You will not murder on my expense."

Carlisle fluidly nodded "Doesn't mean I can't think of many ways to make that man hurt."

Esme drew a long sigh and held her hand out for him, he took it. "You have always been so caring!"

She was shocked his hand was smooth but rock hard and cold. He looked to her and smiled a little, "I can't return you to his home, when he beats you."

"I've been trying to get away, I have," pleaded Esme.

"I can get you away from him, you will have to trust me," said Carlisle.

"You won't kill him," demanded Esme.

"No, I will take you away," said Carlisle.

"How?" asked Esme.

"We'll see," spoke Carlisle. He moved over to the telephone and dialled a number that was soon answered, "Edward, I need your help. Meet me at Ashland hospital, in twenty minutes."

Then he hung up, and looked to Esme. "He can help me remove you from the hospital, without Charles knowing. He will take you back to our house in the woods, and I can explain more there than here."

"You've not aged," breathed Esme.

"Which is why, I will be explaining at my home later," nodded Carlisle.

"What will you tell Charles? The Nurse?" spoke Esme.

"I'll tell the nurse the truth, which I, as a doctor, am helping you escape from ending up in a morgue. I will tell him, which you deteriorated from the excessive injuries that ruptured your stomach and that you died, before I was able to treat it, if you wish for anything else to be said – or done, names it," spoke Carlisle.

Esme's eyes widened, "Then my parents would be told I'm dead. I'd rather that, then anything. So he wouldn't come see me or try to find me."

Carlisle eyes softened, "I'm sorry, I can only think that will let you happen."

Then the door flew open and a bronze haired boy was standing in the door shutting the door.

"Carlisle," spoke the man.

Esme's eyes widened, he was fast.

Carlisle turned towards Edward, "Edward, I need your help. This woman, Esme, has been beaten by her husband countless of times, I've met her in my past before. We need to help her."

"You are not doing that!" the boy yelled through what seemed gritted teeth.

"No! Not at all! I just need you to take her out the back way home, run as fast as you like with her. I will explain when I get home," spoke Carlisle.

Edward narrowed his eyes and looked to her; he could see she was afraid. "You want me to run as fast as I like, with a lady on my back…who I should mention has no idea?"

"I told you, I would tell her when I am at home. I simply cannot say aloud here," growled Carlisle.

"Go with Edward, Esme, he will save you," Carlisle nodded to Esme.

"Is he your son?" asked Esme.

"In sorts," spoke Edward.

"But, you're so young!" said Esme.

"And, again, at home," said Carlisle he turned to leave, "Now to tell Charles you died, might as well tell Nurse Cotter the same too."

"You will have to quit immediately Carlisle, you know this," Edward said.

"Yes, but I will attend to that tomorrow," spoke Carlisle. Esme was confused then was grabbed by the young boy who was also cold and very hard and golden eyed. Then they were gone in a massive flash.

Carlisle sighed, and walked out to greet an impatient husband. "How is my wife?"

"I'm sorry Mr Evenson, there was an extensive bleed in her stomach, ruptured by the beating, she died," spoke Carlisle.

"I have to go," said Charles and he looked upset, but he left.

Nurse looked, "That's a shame."

"He was the one beating her, Nurse Cotter," said Carlisle.

Nurse Cotter muttered ignorance and left to clean up. Carlisle cleaned himself up and dismissed himself to go home, saying bye to Nurse Cotter.

Esme was now sitting in a room, while Edward stoked a fire; she looked around the house, a cottage with little furniture. A simple black and white theme, it looked rather strange she thought. Did the man snicker just then?

"Carlisle's home, he's driving up the road with his automobile," said Edward clasping his hands together, with a pained face. Moments later she saw the lights of the car, she smiled lightly. These men saved her from her torture, her unbearable beatings and rape. A growl erupted from Edward. Esme turned to look at him and Edward had a dark face on him, minutes Carlisle came through the door.

"Edward," he spoke.

"Carlisle," growled Edward.

Then there was silence.

"Carlisle, you should have beaten the guy!" growled Edward, was he answering something she cannot hear?

"Yes I was," growled Edward.

"You wanted too! YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" growled Edward and disappeared.

Esme looked to Doctor Cullen, who looked rather distraught.

"I suppose, I have some explaining to do," spoke Carlisle.

Esme nodded.

"Well, I have not aged. Because I am not human," spoke Carlisle. His voice laced with dead seriousness.

"What are you?" asked Esme.

"Edward and I, both are vampires," said Carlisle.

"Vampires?" asked Esme.

"Yes, vampires," spoke Carlisle.

"Oh! Blood, you want to drink me?" screamed Esme.

"No! Not one bit! We don't drink human blood, we feed off the blood of animals," spoke Carlisle.

Esme breathed, "How can you be a doctor?"

"Years and years of practice," spoke Carlisle.

"Why tell me this?" breathed Esme, as she touched his mouth to try and see his fangs. Carlisle let her check.

"I have no fangs, but my teeth are very sharp please do not try and touch or rub your fingers a long them, I wish not to taste you," spoke Carlisle as she removed her fingers from his soft but smooth mouth. "I am telling you this, because I never forgot about you, and that I wish to help you through moving on from Charles. Help you gain a life and education."

Esme breathed, "I…I don't love him! I love you!"

Carlisle's eyes widened, "Me? You love me?"

"Yes, I do! I always have since I was sixteen! I didn't care that you were different, I don't care what you are now I know!" confessed Esme, "Oh, how silly am I? Confessing my love so soon?"

Carlisle moved an inch closer, and he touched her face ever so lightly, "I happen to feel something for you too, I have not felt this, this strong before."

Esme beamed and tears formed, she pulled out the handkerchief, "This was yours."

He chuckled and wiped away her tears, "It was, indeed."

Esme smiled, "It is very dear to me."

He smiled to her, "I am very glad."

Esme kissed him, she didn't know what had overcome her, and she felt him respond to her aggression kissing her back just as lightly as she did to him. He pulled back first.

"Esme," he breathed.

-FINISHED-


End file.
